Double D's Scolipede
Double D's Scolipede is the fifth Pokemon currently owned by Double D. Personality When first shown, she is aggressive and will hiss to startle her enemies. She doesn't like to go easy on anybody. She was shown to be momentarily dazed when seeing pretty things, like the sparkles of a Poison Sting and Bubble collision. She doesn't hesitate to complain when it comes to terrain, but she won't allow herself to be digressed from fighting. She'll be straight to the point if not complaining nor mesmerized and will fight aggressively with her poison. As shown when she evolved from Venipede to Whirlipede, her Defensive skills not only went up, but her vicious attack patterns have also increased. It was shown after Double D's Shalour Gym battle that she was more kind and trusting Double D, not showing any arguments nor remarks, but being genuine towards him. Overview She was introduced as a Venipede in "Larger than Life", where Double D had saw her leaping out from rustling bushes and pit his Squirtle against her. Venipede was shown to be aggressive as she hissed quite a bit, and yet so easily distracted by Squirtle when he used Bubble, allowing an opening for Double D to catch her. In "Ed's Little 'Alien'", she made a quick appearance as she hissed at Dunsparce for being to close to her share of the food. She, along with the rest of the Pokemon, grumbled and looked at Charmeleon with distaste as he was being a huge jerk. In "Rocky Road", she was sent out to battle against a wild Helioptile. When she appeared, Venipede complained as to how rugged the terrain was, disliking it. Nevertheless, she was bit in battle against Helioptile and using her sensory skills. she picked up on Helioptile's location and struck her with a Poison Tail, giving Double D the change to successfully capture Helioptile. In "The Flare Scare", she was revealed to have been sent to the PC temporarily in order for Double D to have Amaura join his party. In "Duel of Honor", she was added back to Double D's party again and was seen training against Ed's Snorlax, though not holding up as expected. As the timed battle progressed, Venipede evolved into Whirlipede and learned Iron Defense. With her newly evolved form, she was able to deal more damage to Snorlax, but the battle ultimately ended up in a draw as time had ran out. In "A Fighting Chance", Whirlipede was sent back to the PC in order for Double D to retrieve his Amaura. In "Brains VS Brawn", Whirlipede was added back into Double D's party and was later used as his final Pokemon against Korrina's Hawlucha. When Korrina scolded Double D, Whirlipede was left to witness his trainer cry in pity that he only relied on Types. Seeing this act, Whirlipede went out of her way and comforted Double D, giving him forgiveness and the two were left with a cheerful and determined bond. Now full of determination and a strong friendship with Double D, Whirlipede progressed into the battle, holding up against Hawlucha's Flying Press by countering with her Iron Defense. In the midst of battling, Whirlipede evolved into Scoipede, shocking everyone. With more power than ever, Scolipede easily finished off Hawlucha with a Poison Tail, earning Double D the Rumble Badge. In "Home on the Ranch", she made a brief appearance as the group was having dinner. She was conversing with Amaura about Stunky's Stench and how it annoyed her, making her emit a low hiss. In "Growth", it was revealed that she was the second Pokemon chosen by Double D to battle against Ramos's Weepinbell. She easily defeated it, and had dealt a lot of damage and a poison condition to Gogoat before finally being defeated. In "Heroes in the Badlands", she was deposited into the PC along with Vivillon as Double D withdrew Kadabra and Wartortle. In "Wooly Bid Dilemma", Scolipede and Vivillon were added back to Double D's party when Double D deposited Helioptile and Lapras. In "Dueling Fantasies", it was revealed that Scolipede was the third Pokemon Double D used against Valerie. Due to Sylveon being weakened from battling Aurorus, Scolipede defeated Sylveon with one Poison Tail, earning Double D the Fairy Badge. In "Scorching Scorn", Scolipede was called out to eat with the other Pokemon on Route 15, where he chided along with the others against Charizard's power-hungry ambitions, but was given the cold shoulder. In "Frozen in Combat", Scolipede was called out to battle against a wild Beartic in Frost Cavern. At first, she complained about how figid the terrain was, disliking it. She retained focus when Beartic attacked with Slash, dodging it with relative ease. With a Screech and Poison Tail combo, Scolipede was able to deal a lot of damage. Beartic's counterattack was an Icicle Crash, which scored a clean hit and dealt a lot of damage onto Scolipede, but she pressed on. They broke out into a Poison Tail and Slash clash, Scolipede's Poison Tail gaining the advantage and eventually overpowering Beartic, which left it open for Scolipede to finish with Steamroller. Shortly after the battle, she still complained about the terrain not to her liking, and was returned to her Poke Ball. In "Conviction", it was revealed that Blastoise, Scolipede, and Aurorus have been deposited into the PC in place of Vivillon, Alakazam, and Double D's new Cryogonal. In "Inverse Pests", Scolipede was added back to Double D's party, where he was soon seen eating with the other Pokemon on Route 18. She was seen excited for the last bit of Kalos, ready to battle some more. In "From Then to Now", Scolipede was eating and relaxing in the Couriway Town Pokemon Center, where she stated she saw how pretty the waterfall was last night, only to get teased by Drapion, causing her to hiss in retort. In "Unpredictable", Scolipede was shown to have been added back to Double D's party. Later on, she was used to battle against a wild Weepinbell on the raining Route 19. She, as usual, did not like the rain much, but chose to focus on the battle. She started off by using her Screech, which effectively lowered Weepinbell's Defense. Afterwards, Weepinbell used Razor Leaf, but it did little to nothing against Scolipede. Scolipede then used Steamroller, which defeated the wild Weepinbell in one hit. After the battle, she happily took Double D's praise, despite it still raining. In "A Clean Score Settled", Scolipede was the last Pokemon Double D used to battle Jonny on the bridge on Route 19. Scolipede fully trusted Double D, and in turn readied for her given command. With her sensory, she dodged an incoming Stone Edge from Jonny's Barbaracle. She ran ahead towards her opponent and relied on Double D and her antennae to pick up the next incoming Stone Edge,to which she used her leg power to jump from stone to stone and found herself above a startled Barbaracle. She fell down onto him with Steamroller, dealing a lot of damage and making Barbaracle skid back. When Barbaracle was out of Stone Edge moves, Scolipede used Screech, declining Barbaracle's Defense. Barbaracle then rushed in with Skull Bash, yet Scolipede remained undeterred and readied a Poison Tail on Double D's command. With one fell swing, she struck Barbaracle's midsection and defeated the Collective Pokemon, giving Double D the win, and was seen playfully nudging him. In "Burning Chills", Scolipede was deposited back into Double D's PC. In "Derniere Way", Scolipede was revealed to have been added back into Double D's party for the adventure to Victory Road. In "Trash Picking", Scolipede was called out to battle against a wild Scyther on Route 21. When Scyther attacked with X-Scissor, Scolipede managed to slow it down with her Screech, lowering Scyther's Defense; she followed it up with Poison Tail and Scyther slammed into a tree. Scolipede quickly took a Night Slash, however, her Poison Point poisoned Scyther, and things were looking well for her. Scyther then attacked with Night Slash once more, but found an interception from Scolipede's Poison Tail, and things looked even until the lowered Defense and poison added up, and Scolipede's Poison Tail broke through, defeating the wild Scyther. After some brief praise and considering themselves lucky, Scolipede was returned to her Poke Ball. In "The War is Over", Scolipede was shown to have her level increased some more and was sent to the PC. In "The Eds - The Last Ed Standing", Scolipede was transferred to the cul-de-sac, along with the other Pokemon in the PC. Moves * Steamroller * Poison Tail * Screech * Toxic Trivia * Scolipede was the first Poison-Type caught, and the second Bug-Type overall caught by Double D. * As a Whirlipede, she only made two appearances: When she evolved from Venipede, and when she evolved into Scolipede, making her hold the record for least amount of appearances before her final Evolution. Category:Double D's Pokemon Category:Female Pokemon Category:Poison Type Category:Bug Type